


Смутные дни, темные ночи

by medichka_shani



Series: Рабонский цикл [16]
Category: Claymore
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mini, Missing Scene, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кларисса боится</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смутные дни, темные ночи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на рождественский фест "Secret Yoma" в подарок для ~Фортунатто~

Горожане покидали Рабону медленно — кто пешком, кто верхом, кто в повозке. В воротах теперь постоянно кто-то толпился, жители несли детей на руках, вели скот... Длинная змея из телег и повозок ползла из города наружу. В воздухе висела мелкая рыжая пыль; по брусчатке стучали копыта. Слышался плач младенцев и мычание коров; стража поторапливала беглецов, стараясь, тем не менее, не допускать беспорядков.  
Солнце, заваливаясь к горизонту, подсвечивало огнем черепичные крыши и выставляло напоказ наскоро заколоченные ставни пустеющих домов.  
— Молочко я забыла в погребе, — всплеснула руками ветхая старушка. — Пойди, забери, дочка, не то скиснет. Хоть перекусите тут без нас... И еще яблочки там возьми, сладкие, не гляди, что с червоточинкой... Заберешь?  
Кларисса, вспыхнув, кивнула и отступила в густую черную тень, ползущую от ратуши к фонтану: ей было неловко. Клариссе было мучительно, просто до слез жалко всех этих людей, вынужденных оставить свои дома и бежать неведомо куда от смутной и страшной угрозы.  
Она почти физически чувствовала общую вину — свою, всех воительниц, всей Организации, но поговорить об этом было не с кем: Галатею она не смела сейчас тревожить, Миата ее не понимала, а отец Винсент, когда она его в последний раз видела, сидел на телеге поверх чьих-то перин, одной рукой прижимая к себе позолоченный подсвечник, а другой — интенсивно благословляя остающихся в Рабоне солдат. Добрый священник был очень расстроен, но, когда Кларисса, опустив глаза, сунулась пролепетать ему свои соболезнования, истово махнул над ее головой сложенными перстами и поцеловал сухими губами в лоб.  
"С вами Бог и вот это, — печально сказал он, коснувшись торчащей из-за плеча Клариссы рукояти клеймора. — И да сохранит оно вас и Рабону".  
Это была последняя из телег с насельниками монастыря — и одна из последних телег вообще.  
Кларисса долго сидела на корточках, наблюдая за прощающимися с родственниками стражами и отдающей необходимые распоряжения Галатеей — высокой, независимой, простоволосой — а потом, предоставив оставшимся на площади солдатам ловить разбежавшихся кур и гусей, повела Миату искать нужный дом с "погребком и молочком в нем".  
Вечерние улицы казались непривычно неприбранными и пустыми: Кларисса шла и считала забытое на веревках белье, раскачиваемые ветром калитки, киснущие на прилавках фрукты — пристанище роящихся мух, одиноко шныряющих кошек... Миата с топотом носилась за ними, лязгая мечом, но пока еще не смогла поймать ни одной.  
Нужный дом они отыскали легко и легко же вошли — он даже не был заперт. Вытерев в сенях ноги, Кларисса спустилась в погреб и вернулась с кувшином молока и тремя яблоками. Одно сжевала сама, другим угостила Миату. Третье предназначалось Сиду.  
— Можно взять, мама? — Миата держала в руках тряпичного кролика, набитого соломой. Кролик глядел на Клариссу, как ей показалось, с укором. Кларисса, поколебавшись, кивнула.  
Торопиться им было некуда. Кларисса рискнула подняться на ступени парадного входа в собор и обнаружила, что он не заперт — а также то, что братия оставила внутри золото, зато забрала святыни.  
— С нами Господь и наши мечи, — не очень уверенно сказала Кларисса льнущей к ней Миате, глядя на опустевший алтарь.  
Миата в ответ равнодушно зевнула и присела на храмовую скамью, обняв своего кролика и завесив лицо белыми волосами, в полумраке сама похожая на маленькую скорбную статую.  
Когда солнце совсем село, собор наполнился темнотой и странными шорохами. Задумавшись, Кларисса едва не заорала, когда через ее ногу перескочила маленькая мышь, а потом схватила Миату и кувшин с молоком и выбежала на улицу.  
Рабона лежала вокруг нее, тихая, темная и абсолютно пустая — за исключением факелов на внешней стене, сторожевых постах и тускло светящихся окон одной из башен, в которой, как знала Кларисса, держали совет Галатея и командиры, в городе не было видно ни одного огня.  
"Даже в нашем собственном доме", — подумала Кларисса.  
Дом они заперли еще вчера, подложив ключ под провалившиеся ступеньки крыльца — как только Сид принес весть о великом переселении Рабоны.  
Они тихонько брели в темноте по направлению к казармам, когда сзади кто-то шумно сиганул с забора вниз — и матюгнулся, не очень удачно приземлившись на ноги.  
Кларисса не обернулась, только замедлила шаги и легонько сжала пальцы Миаты.  
— Кошелек или девичья честь? — угрожающе спросили сзади, задышав в самый затылок.  
— Молочка могу предложить. Всё, что есть, — пожала плечами Кларисса.  
— Котенка, — тонким голосом вмешалась Миата. — Ты обещал мне котенка!  
— Фу, девки, какие вы неинтересные, — Сид как-то удивительно ловко вклинился между ними, отобрал у Клариссы кувшин и приложился. — Вас даже не подстережешь. Где вы были? Я обыскался уже везде.  
— И дома был? — просто чтобы что-то спросить, спросила Кларисса.  
Сид виновато засопел.  
— Ну время сейчас такое, ну, — он обвил ее за талию, на ходу прижал к себе. — Дурное. Вдруг ночью тревога...  
-— Да я понимаю, — Кларисса замедлила шаг, так что Сиду тоже пришлось остановиться. Они стояли совсем близко — Кларисса чувствовала его дыхание на своем лице. Сид смотрел внимательно, а ухмылялся слегка виновато — и ей хотелось спрятать лицо у него на груди, закрыть глаза и молча вдыхать его запах. Вместо этого Кларисса стала на цыпочки и уголком плаща стерла с губ Сида молочные усы.  
— Очень уж мне не по себе, — пожаловалась она, разглаживая ткань плаща. — Очень маетно...  
— Так, подожди, — Сид наклонился, поставил кувшин на мостовую. Обхватил Клариссу под коленки и подсадил на каменную тумбу, из тех, на которых рабонцы обычно устанавливали малые изваяния святых или вазы с цветами.  
"Сейчас опрокинет кувшин, — мельком подумала Кларисса. — Опрокинул!"  
Под ногами у Сида громко звякнуло.  
— Дзинь! — сказала Миата и просунула между старшими соломенного кролика. — Дураки. Слезай, Мама, ну!  
— Я тебе подарю пять котят, — обернулся к ней Сид. — Десять. Дюжину! Приманю их на рыбьи потроха. Только дай нам сейчас с Мамой поговорить... Будешь хорошей девочкой?  
— Нет!  
— Прекратите. Дай мне слезть...  
— Один котенок и один ошейник к нему, — строго сказала Миата, показав два растопыренных пальца. И пошла себе дальше по переулку, белея в темноте, как маленькое рабонское приведение.  
— Пусти, — дернула ногой Кларисса. — Миата, не отходи далеко!  
— Миата, не слушай ее, — фыркнул Сид. И, когда шаги Миаты стихли, оперся на тумбу рядом с Клариссой.  
— Боишься, не выстоим?  
— Нет.  
— Не ври. Даже Галк признался, что страшится. Я немножко боюсь. Томаш подссыкает. Ганес... Ганес, старый черт, тоже подссыкает, потому и удвоил караулы... Ты зря здесь шаришься и томишься; темно, как у йома в подмышке, и мысли лезут всякие... Пойдем лучше в казарму, там всё по-другому. Толковее. Меня назначили командовать лучниками, ты рада?  
— Очень. Но мы все трое могли бы сейчас пойти домой, — напрямик сказала Кларисса. — И побыть там некоторое время. В нашем с тобой доме.  
— Ага, а потом нестись сломя ноги через весь город...  
Кларисса попыталась сползти вниз, но Сид снова ее удержал.  
— Наш дом все еще наш, — сказал он, заглядывая ей в глаза. — Твой и мой, а еще — Миатин. Мы вернемся туда, когда все закончится.  
— Я боюсь, что, когда все закончится, мы с тобой никуда не вернемся, — прошептала Кларисса, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо. Стальной наплечник приятно холодил щеку. — Рабона была целая, а сейчас она как пустой орех, знаешь, одна скорлупа без ядрышка... Только тонкие стенки и пыль внутри. Ай!  
— И маленький рыженький червячок! — Сид легонько щипнул ее пониже спины. Кларисса осеклась, обиженная. Сид немедленно воспользовался этим, чтобы крепко-крепко прижать ее к себе.  
— Детка, я так не думаю, — очень нежно сказал он ей куда-то в шею. — Для меня Рабона там, где мы есть. Вот здесь, — его рука переместилась на левую грудь Клариссы, сжала через одежду. — Здесь, где твое сердце. Вся Рабона. Вот она, у меня в ладони.  
— Сид... — пробормотала Кларисса, чувствуя, как затопляет ее лицо жар, а в груди будто растекается теплая волна, прямо от колотящегося под рукой Сида сердца. — Миата услышит!  
— Да ушла она давно, твоя Миата, — сказал Сид, и это была истинная правда: Кларисса сумбурно подумала, что не слышала стука сапог уже очень давно. — Она тоже не хочет, чтоб ты боялась...  
— Нет, — сказала Кларисса, когда он наклонился и прямо через ткань поцеловал мгновенно затвердевший сосок. — Нет, нет и нет!  
— Да-да-да, - тихо пробормотал Сид, выпрямляясь, целуя ее скулы, щеки, горячее ухо. — Рыжик... Мы тут одни, так? Вот и не бойся...  
Каменная тумба под Клариссой казалась очень холодной. Темные дома вокруг будто бы примолкли, неодобрительно поглядывая на двоих в переулке.  
Тонкая ткань белых брюк неприлично промокла там, где об нее терся горячим телом Сид. Звякнула пряжка расстегиваемого ремня.  
Где-то внизу хрустели осколки кувшина.  
— Неприлично, — с трудом выговорила Кларисса, трясущимися руками цепляясь за плечи Сида. "Как хорошо, что сейчас так темно и безлунно! И никого нет!.. Ой!"  
Она вздрогнула, коснувшись ягодицами холодного камня. И больно прикусила губу, когда Сид опрокинул ее на спину, приподнял за бедра и вошел.  
Небо над Клариссой было бархатным, фиолетово-черным, совсем безлунным, с мелкими редкими точками звезд. Движения Сида, его дыхание, тепло рук на ее бедрах, сорвавшаяся с его губ капля слюны — все это завораживало Клариссу, будто бы обволакивало в теплый кокон. Стук сердца, сладкое напряжение внутри, ласковые прикосновения, мерные толчки... Скрип флюгеля на крыше, капающая из рукомойника вода, царапанье голубей по железному карнизу, шорох их крыльев, мяуканье кошки, ветер, раскачивающий колокольчик... Рабона тоже была коконом.  
Рабона была живой.  
И от осознания простой этой мысли, и от простого, волной захлестнувшего удовольствия Кларисса выгнулась дугой и счастливо рассмеялась.  
Потом небо исчезло, а лицо Сида с крепко сжатыми веками оказалось совсем близко.  
— Орать-то так, наверно, не стоило, — с укором сказал Сид, когда они отдышались. — Вставай, сейчас сюда сбегутся все караульные. А Миата решит, что я тебя режу...  
— Ты должен найти ей котенка, — напомнила Кларисса, торопливо поправляя одежду.  
— Я помню, — огрызнулся Сид. Он шарил в темноте вокруг тумбы, пытаясь найти перевязь. — Яблоко! — удивился он. — Я, пожалуй, съем. Откуда оно?.. Здесь же не сад...  
— Оттуда, — тихонько засмеялась Кларисса, выходя на середину переулка. — Рабона о тебе позаботилась.  
— С нами Господь, мечи и Святая Рабона, — проворчал Сид, судя по голосу, уже с набитым ртом. — Эй, подожди меня!  
Кларисса кивнула, не заботясь о том, чтобы Сид разглядел ее жест в темноте.  
Теперь все было правильно и не страшно.


End file.
